


Motel Room

by rickmoranis



Category: DuckTales
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickmoranis/pseuds/rickmoranis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Duck and Launchpad McQuack get stuck up inside a motel room Uncle Scrooge picked for them. One shot. May pick it up and add more to it later, check back another time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Room

Donald was more than a little upset when his rich uncle, Scrooge, shoved him into a dinky little motel. He wished he would've splurged just a little bit on his favorite nephew. He grit his teeth and he slammed his luggage on the floor, and plopped himself in the only chair in the room. Oh well, he thought, it's only for a day or two at least.

Scrooge had some kind of big conference lunch planned that was half across the country from Duckburg, and wanted Donald to join with him. Of course, Uncle Scrooge, being the cheapskate that he is, didn't go for commercial airlines. He brought with him Launchpad McQuack. And _of course_ Scrooge shoved them into the same dinky room together.

"Gee whiz, Don," Launchpad whistled, barging in through the door, "your Uncle really knows how to pick 'em, don't he?"  
Donald had no idea if he was kidding or not. He was too frustrated to get through all the optimism in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, you bet." Donald clearly could not hide his disappointment one bit, as he slumped in his chair, rapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. He sighed heavily once more. Launchpad leaped onto the bed, the springs creaking as he landed. Launchpad picked up the remote and turned on the television. Nothing but static, yet he still tried to go through the channels.

Every noise bothered Donald at this point and he wailed as Launchpad flipped to a station once more.

"Wouldya quit that already, ya big galoot?" Donald snatched the remote out of Launchpad's hand and turned the television off, slamming the remote to the floor. There was silence for a minute.

"We're gonna have to pay for that, you know?" Launchpad chuckled, trying to keep Donald from freaking out once more. His little joke didn't seem to go over to well, and Donald started one of his typical tantrums.

"Woah! Woah! Hey there, Don, calm down!" Launchpad said, grabbing the raving duck with his one large arm. "You need to relax. Yeah, this place is kinda garbage but we won't be here for long. Plus, I'll try not be in the way as much as possible. Got it?"  
Donald huffed and huffed as Launchpad set him down next to him on the end of the bed. 

"Fine," he whined under his breath. 

"That's the spirit!" Launchpad gave Donald a big smile. Donald smiled half-heartedly back. Launchpad rubbed his back gently, trying to help him keep his cool. Donald eventually stopped, and let Launchpad continue. It felt.. well, it felt really nice, actually. Launchpad was surprisingly delicate with touch even though he seemed to be rough and clumsy with everything else.

Launchpad let Donald sit there in silence for a few minutes. His hand slowed down and he placed it back to his side. He hadn't realized how long he did that for, but he was sure it was a little more than long enough. He got off the bed and stretched.

"Well, Don, I think it's time to turn it in for the night. It's been a long day, ya know?" Launchpad yawned, and Don nodded in response. "I'll take the bed and you.. can take the floor? Nah, I don't think there's much room. Oh! What about the chair? It doesn't look very comfortable..."

"Don't worry about it, Launchpad, we can share the bed," Donald said, rolling his eyes and switching into his night shirt.

"Gee, I hope you don't mind," Launchpad told him, "you know, I heard I tend to snore a little."

"I said, don't worry, Launchpad. It's fine. I don't mind a little snoring." He insisted. He crawled onto the bed and covered himself under the sheets. Launchpad took the other half soon after. He didn't want to fight Donald on the matter, it definitely wasn't worth it.

"Good night, then, Don." Launchpad said, wriggling on his half, getting comfortable.

Immediately Launchpad fell asleep, and Donald found out that the little snoring was a lot. It fumed him again. He couldn't keep his eyes shut, and could only hear Launchpad's breathing. He wanted to kick him so badly, and he turned his way to do so. He raised his foot up to press against Launchpad's back, but couldn't help but notice his breathing. The falling in and out of his chest. Even though it sounded like there was a chainsaw next to him, he kind of enjoyed Launchpad being able to sleep so soundly.

He realized then where he was and who was with him. _Oh my gosh, I'm sharing a bed with Launchpad McQuack_ , he thought. He remembered the times he looked at Launchpad to only notice he looked right back. He remembered the little hints he caught when he talked to him, but maybe he was taking it as more, because he wanted it to be more. He remembered how well he was able to calm him. And now, there he was, probably the closest to Donald he's ever been. Donald blushed a bright red and hid his face under the sheets.

He needed to stop, he needed to be angry that Launchpad's snoring might as well be an earthquake coming through, but he couldn't. He almost forgot he was snoring, actually, he got so overwhelmed with his thoughts.

He inched himself closer to Launchpad, turning redder and redder as he did so. He dared get any closer. And somehow, watching Launchpad snore even calmed him, even though the sound was almost deafening. It kind of didn't matter to him. It kind of was nice. He kind of liked it.


End file.
